


The White Wolf

by ShannHann15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Multi, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannHann15/pseuds/ShannHann15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a original story written by myself. I have been plotting and working on the idea for about 6 months now, the original idea came from about 5 years ago but it has developed far from my original underclassman high school idea. <br/>UPDATE!<br/>I have decided to work on this as part of Nanowrimo this year. So I will hopefully be keeping up with this and posting more. :) Yay! Can't wait to hear what you think of the rest of it. </p><p>Story Summary:<br/>In a time where science was superior and society supported treacherous testing on humans and animals alike, one scientist lands the largest discovery of all time. That discovery happened to be within his own daughter. </p><p>Shay Myrth, the daughter of a retired widow scientist, lived a normal childhood, had a loving mother, a home, food to eat and friends she loved. That all changed when tragedy struck Phoenix and she was carted off to a small boarding school in Northern Minnesota. There everything changed. She learned the life she knew and everything she knew about her past life was a lie. Becoming used to this new home, this new life, wasn't going to be easy it was just going to become harder and harder, almost all before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info About Story

\-----------------------------  
\--- Story text to come soon ---  
\-----------------------------

I am currently working on finishing my prologue. Once that is done it will be a separate work. I am about half way done with Chapter one. Once it is completed it will be posted in either one or two parts (Depending on length) then each chapter following. I am mainly posting it here so I can keep up the motivation to write it. If you have any comments or feedback about the general idea you get from the summary or just want to know more, feel free to ask. I promise I won't bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just an informational page. I know it might make the story a bit confusing when you read it but the actual chapter one will be a different chapter in this work. If that makes sense :| I guess I have this so far formatted more in book form since I am not posting a chapter right at this very moment. :)  
> Give me feedback on the idea, or if you have questions about it feel free to ask. :D


	2. Prologue - Part 1

October 1st 2035  
“Shyla, your father wants you in the basement.” Shyla groaned as she sat on a stool in the kitchen. “Mom,” she complained insistently, “I don’t wanna.” She crossed her arms in front of her and pouted. Her mom came over, leaving the empty paper work and forms on the kitchen table and lifted Shyla effortlessly off the stool and placed her gently back on the ground. “Shyla Jones, you know your dad has some work to do.” She kept a straight face and shooed Shyla out of the kitchen and headed back to working.  
Shyla sighed as she slowly trudged towards her least favorite place in the house. She made her way down the hallway and stopped in front of a tall metal door. Caution signs littering its surface. A key pad was installed next to the door for security sake. Shyla pressed the code into the key pad and the door groaned open. She slowly crept down the stairs looking back only to make sure the door closed and locked behind her. As she neared the ground she saw her father standing over his computer watching a data analysis on one of his formulas. He was in his typical attire, lab coat, large rubber gloves, goggles, and his face mask, the works. He took his work seriously, rarely leaving the basement. Shyla didn’t know if he noticed that she was down there, so she decided to take a seat on the stairs. Just as she was about to sit down her father turned around, his blue-green eyes looking down at her. “Shyla, sweetheart good you’re here.” He smiled walking towards her and taking his gloves off. He grabbed her waist and picked her up effortlessly, she was a tiny little thing; her bright green eyes reflected off of the metal surfaces as her father carried her past them. He set Shyla on a metal table with wrist and ankle restraints attached to it. “Take you shirt of and lay down on the table, you know the drill.” He barked commands at her quickly. He was always on a time table with his work; he needed everything done at a certain time. His reason being was some of his formulas having decay rate of only a couple of hours.  
Shyla sighed as she peeled off her T-shirt and let a solitary tear trickle down her face. She sat patiently waiting for her father. He came and did his usual vitals check, checking her heart beat, blood pressure, eyesight, hearing, temperature, and her soul levels. Scientific testing in this time was mainly done on children, usually those children of scientists, but families would give up a child for money, just like selling lab rats. Shyla’s father was known for his scientific achievements, succeeding in all known fields and only waiting to perfect his newest goal, and Shyla was his subject. Her father came back and maneuvered his daughter so she was lying down on the table. He strapped on the leather wrist and ankle restraints making sure they were on tight and secure. Shyla never liked when her father did things like this too her. If the effect was negative she had to sit through another set of torture to clean her system out of the formula that her body rejected. Dr. Jones had been working on this formula for months now and he finally was getting the chance to use it. It was the ultimate machine, human, beast and a secondary soul.  
Shyla’s father walked over to her holding a large cylindrical syringe with an orange colored liquid on the inside. Shyla took a deep breath as one her father’s large gloved hands gripped her neck to steady her, while the other brought the syringe closer to her neck. Every syringe had a number, and Shyla always kept track of the numbers. She would keep the number close in her mind until she got to her room and was able to write it down in her journal. She didn’t know exactly what her father was trying to do too her. She just knew that once a successful transfer initiates, something about her will change, but she didn’t know what. She watched as the needle neared her neck quickly looking at the number before turning away. 72B. she kept that in her mind, however she knew that this was about the 80th formula he has tried on her. So many times he father has poked her with needles, detoxed from the failed attempts, and she never knew when or if he was ever going to stop.  
Shyla took a deep breath and then felt the slight pinch in her neck, a feeling all too familiar for her. She could feel the liquid formula circulate through her veins it was hot and intense; she never felt this before in any of her past injections. She squirmed a little on the table, the restraints not allowing for much movement. Her father just stood back and watched her struggle. He was never much of a parental figure, he really only cared about his work and his successes. Shyla felt her body beginning to convulse uncontrollably as if she were in a seizure. She shook, kicked screamed and rattled the table so hard she almost flipped it over. Her body was changing, forming into something no longer human. The restraints on her wrists snapped as claws began to form. Soon the ankle restraints snapped off. Shyla couldn’t control herself. Her shaking continued as she became this four legged animal. As she struggled she rolled off the table landing on the ground. Soon she was standing on all fours with paws and covered in fur. She let out a long, loud howl and made a run for the basement door. She showed no signs of slowing down as she neared the metal door, only then to crash right through it creating a gaping hole. She ran to the front door of the house crashing through the glass and making a run for outskirts of town. She ran for miles and miles until she eventually grew tired and collapsed in a grove of bushes. She sat down, and realized she was now back to normal. She breathed heavily and swore she was never going back there, she never wanted to see her father again. She now knew what he was trying to create, a weapon and a beast, the perfect combination; a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first half of the prologue. I am still working on it. But let me know what think. I need some motivation to keep going.


End file.
